


Soothing Stars

by Laura_Vitale50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Steve McGarrett, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50
Summary: “I can’t do this alone, Danny.”“Why wouldn’t you be able to explain to your sister what she saw? Uh?” Says the detective, trying to lighten up the mood.“You’re… you..”“Yeah right, go on” Danny says starting to turn around to go back on the couch.“YOU’RE MY SOUL-SOOTHER!” Steve says in a rush.****As always, I apologize for not providing a real summary of the story, I just hope you'll give it a chance!
Relationships: Mary Ann McGarrett & Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Soothing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue2556](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue2556/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time heals all wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875876) by [Laura_Vitale50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50). 



> This is a snapshot related to my previous story "Time heals all wounds", even if magic is only mentioned once and this fic can just be considered a cute (I hope) McDanno.  
> The title is a wordplay with "Shooting stars" that can be intended as "reaching one's ultimate destination" (In Steve and Danny's case, each other).  
> The story is not betaed, all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.  
> I seriously hope you'll like this little fic!
> 
> i gifted it to sue2556 because her comment prompted me to try to write something else for this 'verse. I'll keep working on something that has more magic, possibly.

Just like any other (if rare) free afternoon, Steve and Danny are together.  
They are watching a movie, or better, they were. As for the past fifteen minutes or so they let themselves go, taking advantage of the otherwise empty house.

Steve straddles Danny’s legs while he kisses him, one hand in his hair and another roaming on the blonde’s chest, trying to unbutton the shirt.  
Meanwhile the other man is cupping the SEAL’s ass, inciting him to thrust his hips jerkily against his own.  
Danny leans his head back on the arm of the couch, breaking the kiss and moaning Steve’s name at a particularly hard thrust of hips. He then proceeds to suck a hickey on Steve’s collarbone, stretching the neck of the white t-shirt so much that it rips, but they are too distracted to notice, the blond man moaning softly as Steve mouths at his pulsepoint.  
He is starting to reach for Steve’s belt when the sound of the front door opening and of keys dropping makes them break apart hastly.

“Oh God!” Mary says, looking shockedly at the two of them, taking in their appearance and then fixing her gaze on Steve, eyes hardening.  
“We need to talk Steve. I’ll be outside waiting”  
The still silent men look at her stalking outside and then look at each other, gulping.  
-  
“What if she doesn’t approve, Danny? What if she thinks less of me? I can’t… it’s the first time in years that she accepts to spend more than a few days here, with me, to try to mend our relationship... I can’t screw this up.” The brunette says, running his hand through his hair and messing them up.  
Danny puts a hand on his shoulder and tries to be supportive. “Steve… I know you love your sister and I do too, in a totally friendly-appropriate way” he adds when Steve almost glares at him. Possessive animal. “But I don’t think she’s homophobic and, frankly, IF she is, she’s stupid. You’re her brother, a good man, a good uncle to her daughter and a self-sacrificing SOB; she would be crazy not to love you just because you chose to love a man, just because you chose ME.”  
Steve looks at him and sighs “I do love you, Danny”  
The blond man looks at him fondly, before intertwining his fingers with Steve’s. “I know, I love you too.” He says.

Suddenly Steve speaks up: “Come with me. Please”  
“No, no way, Steve. This is a discussion you need to have with her. Alone.”  
The brunette looks at him pleadingly, but Danny is set on not giving in.  
“I can’t do this alone, Danny.”  
“Why wouldn’t you be able to explain to your sister what she saw? Uh?” Says the detective, trying to lighten up the mood.  
“You’re… you..”  
“Yeah right, go on” Danny says starting to turn around to go back on the couch.  
“YOU’RE MY SOUL-SOOTHER!” Steve says in a rush.  
“Your WHAT?” Danny’s disbelief has possibly never been higher.  
Steve looks embarrassed and kinda mumbles “you heard it.” He says touching the back of his neck awkwardly “I need you… you know I’m no good at talking about feelings, unless it’s with you, and now you want me to explain to my pissed off little sister why I never told her I was bisexual? She thinks I don’t trust her and it’s going to be beyond weird!”  
“And what do you think it will be for me? I’ll give you a hint: AWKWARD. It’s bad enough that she saw you practically humping my leg on the couch not five minutes ago… I don’t need to be teased about it, thank you”  
Steve looks at him dumbly, then nods and starts to turn towards the Lanai  
“AND, if she asks, I top. Remember that!”  
Which definitely makes Steve NOT flush and sprint for the beach, Danny’s laughter following him.

-  
Twenty minutes pass and Danny begins to fidget. He doesn’t want to think negatively but when, passing in the kitchen to get a glass of water, he sees Steve hesitantly put a hand on Mary’s shoulder and, as she doesn’t acknowledge the gesture, he sighs.  
He really hopes against all hope that Steve won’t be forced to choose between him and what is left of his family because nobody, not even a broken-hearted Danny, could blame him when he chose Mary.  
-  
Dinner is kinda awkward and Steve doesn’t touch Danny as much as he usually does, but he doesn’t ask him to leave either, so Danny tries to be positive.  
After dinner they go up to Steve’s bedroom, while Mary checks up with her friend that Joanie and her best friend are down for the count.

Danny lets Steve go in the bathroom first, then takes his turn; when he gets out, clad in sweatpants and a tank top, he sees Steve looking at him, sat up against the headboard.  
“So?” Danny asks tentatively, going to sit next to his boyfriend. “What did Mary say?”  
“Turns out that you were right” says Steve, smiling “She doesn’t hate us and doesn’t think less of me for being with you.”  
“That’s great” pure relief invades Danny’s system, a load falling off his chest  
“Yeah, it is” grins Steve “She’s actually happy for us and told me, and I quote, that “it was time you got your head out of your ass, big bro”. Unbelievable. She was kinda angry with us, though. She said that we could’ve traumatized Joanie, and we better not do it in the future.” He huffs a laugh.

“So, why were you… distant, during dinner?” The blonde asks, reaching for Steve’s hand.  
Steve pulls a face at that, sort of a grimace but not quite. “Yeah, sorry for that. It’s… she teased me a lot, on the beach earlier and, even though I know there wasn’t any malice behind it, it kinda made me uncomfortable.” He shrugs.  
Danny nods and then he grins, starting to poke Steve in the ribs, making the taller man swat at his hands “So… I’m your soul-soother, uh?” he asks, cocky.  
Steve lowers his head a bit, embarrassed.  
“Yeah” he admits, catching Danny’s hand in his “I mean… you healed me. Even before we discovered about our powers you… it was you that kept me sane.”  
“Relatively” interrupts Danny, squeezing Steve’s hand tighter.  
“I’m serious. You always made me feel safe, calmed me when I couldn’t even think straight, just…” Steve says, looking at him like he wants him to understand but he doesn’t know how.  
“It’s okay, Steve. I understand and, just so you know, you did the same for me.” He says smiling softly.  
“Soul-soother” Steve hears him whisper “I like it.” And Steve smiles.  
They lay down and soon after they’re asleep, snuggling contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. It would totally make my day if you left me a review. ;)


End file.
